


Is it you or are the lights gettin' brighter in the night?

by ursideffect



Series: sookai ¨̮ [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Famous, Fluff, M/M, a new record, i can’t believe i wrote this in only two days, idk tho u tell me, kai falls asleep on soobin’s shoulder, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursideffect/pseuds/ursideffect
Summary: soobin and kai meeting on a train, because kai falls asleep on soobin’s shoulder.[prompt inspired]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: sookai ¨̮ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Is it you or are the lights gettin' brighter in the night?

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics don’t have anything to do w the story but they’re beautiful!! 
> 
> lyrics from ur so beautiful by grace vanderwaal
> 
> oh and not proofread,, finished writing this at like half past ten pm so sorry for any mistakes or so ,,

After a long day of being in the library studying some english and korean books, soobin walks down the lightened streets at nine pm in January to get to the subway station. His bagpack is heavy with books he lend from the library today, since he couldn’t finish reading the ones he wanted to there and he promised that he would visit his family at the weekend, leaving him no other choice than taking them with him. Soobin isn’t sure whether or not he will be able to read them when he‘s with his family, but he‘ll be sure to read as much as he can during his train ride tomorrow. 

It‘s been a while since Soobin has visited his hometown and rode a train, so it‘ll be a little bit unaccustomed. Hopefully he won‘t fall asleep before even finishing one chapter of a book he‘ll bring with him. 

Soobin reaches the the subway station, pulling his jacket impossibly closer to his body. He can‘t believe how quickly his body starts to shiver, even by wearing the warmest and thickest jacket in his closet, must be from his mother‘s side, she turns into an ice block as fast as he does. 

Just as Soobin stops in front of the tracks, the tram arrives and the doors open. He walks towards the opening doors and waits for the people alighting from it. 

Luckily, his wagon was almost fully empty, with a few seats free. Soobin immediately heads towards an empty seat, sitting on the window‘s side and leaving the other one free while he places his bagpack in front of him. It’s not that he likes having someone sit next to him (no offence), he does enjoy having space for himself the whole ride, but he‘d feel uncomfortable getting asked if one can sit next to him and move his bagpack on his lap, so he does it before anyone can even ask. Yes, this might sound exaggerated and stupid, but that‘s how Soobin feels and like this he can ease them, without feeling nervous the whole ride.

As Soobin settled down in his seat, he reaches for his earphones in his pocket and plugs them into his phone. He scrolls through his Spotify albums and clicks on an album that was released about a week ago, it‘s B.O.Y‘s first EP. The songs relax him, therefore he likes listening to them after a tiring day.

The ride to his flat usually takes about 20 mins and then half the time into the ride, someone seems to sit next to him. He wouldn’t have noticed it, if he didn’t suddenly feel something plop on his shoulder. To be specific, it‘s a boy‘s head, eyes covered with brown locks.

Soobin looks up, discreetly scanning the inside of the tram and he notices, how every free seat is now occupied by people who got in the stations after him. His body is tense. First, because he does not want to wake up the boy, second, he doesn’t even know if it is appropriate to just let him sleep and miss his station or inappropriate to wake him up and third, he is not used to someone laying their head on his shoulder. He has only been seeing it in dramas and movies and... on couples, Soobin‘s cheeks turn into cherries just thinking of it. He internally scolds himself for thinking this of a stranger.. a cute stranger, though, Soobin notices. 

The stranger‘s cheeks are slightly reddened at the cold, meaning he must have got in only a few moments ago, his mouth slightly open and ... isn’t that a tiny mole above his upper lip?? That‘s so adorable and his face looks soft and cute. Soobin also somehow feels the urge to push away the curls from his eyes, thinking they would tickle him, but of course, he doesn‘t - that would be weird.

Soobin is still at thought one; if he should wake him up or not. The best he always does is thinking than actually doing, but what can he do now, honestly, he‘s never been in this kind of situation before. So he just stares, looking at the boy. He perceives then the boy‘s phone his hand, the it is still unlocked and the message app is visible on the screen. It looks like he has texted someone, but fell asleep while waiting for a reply. Soobin can‘t take it amiss, it is late and he also actually feels a little bit sleepy having a person their head on his shoulder. 

Just as Soobin wanted to avert his gaze from the screen, since the content of the messages are none of his business, several messages appear one after the other. Maybe that’s a sign that Soobin should wake him up, it seems to be something urgent.

As he was about to gently shake the boys shoulder, the latter’s phone starts ringing, with, mind you, one of the a nauseous standard ringtones from android. No wonder the boy abruptly lifts his head off of Soobin’s shoulder and his cheeks blush the slightest in embarrassment, which is totally relatable, and quickly glances at Soobin with a startled expression before taking the call. 

While the boy is having the call, he wonders if he knows that he slept on a stranger’s shoulder, but judging from his latest mien, he most likely does. Though, Soobin won’t even act strangely if they happen to have eye contact again, since he doesn’t want him to regret his life. Things like this can happen, especially if you’re exhausted and Soobin assumes that the boy is that - after all, it’s almost ten pm. 

The stranger does look lightly younger than him, like a high school student even, and Soobin wonders, what he might’ve done this late out in the city. Aren’t his parents probably be worried about their son being out late or do they don’t even care. Either way, Soobin probably shouldn’t ponder about it, they aren’t friends or something like that.

Soobin can hear that the conversation between the boy and caller is coming to an end when he overhears a sweet “bye, hyung” from the boy’s side.

His seatmate then clears his throat. “Uhm... I’m sorry for- for falling asleep on— uhm your shoulder...”

Soobin tears his gaze from the window and sees that the boy is looking at him with flushed cheeks.

“It’s no big deal,” Soobin dismisses. “Things like this can happen!” he reassures with a smile.

At his answer, the boy looks on his lap and mumbles a ‘good, thank you’ while starting to play with his fingers. 

Now that he looks at them, he sees a few silver rings sit on his fingers, complimenting his rather neutral undertone. The boy certainly does know how to use accessories, Soobin has always liked it when someone wears rings. It makes the other person pretty attractive to him.

“Were you tired?” Soobin asks carefully, hopefully this question isn’t too personal for the boy, but he wants to ease the tension a little bit.

“Hm?”

“We’re you tired? Is that the reason you fell asleep?”

The boy smiles sheepishly, his smile is cute, Soobin notices. “Oh, yes... it was a long day. Aren’t you?”

“Me?” Okay, well, Soobin didn’t expect a query . “Y—yes a little bit. I was in the library, reading some books.  
“I’m Soobin, by the way,” he suggests friendly. 

“Huening Kai. But you can call me Kai if you want to, it’s shorter.”

Kai sounds cute, Soobin thinks, he’ll definitely call him that. 

“So, Kai, what were you doing this late outside? If you don’t mind me asking, Seoul can be dangerous at night,” Soobin asks with slight worry. 

Kai hums lightly, likely to Soobin’s last sentence, “Not all! I was out with a few friends, they accompanied me to the tram,too, so I wasn’t alone.  
And the one calling me, as you’ve heard the incoming call”, Kai laughs slightly embarrassed, “That was my friend being worried about if and when I’m going to be home.”

“Well, that’s nice of them!”

Soobin is glad that Kai has someone to look after him, since he does look pretty young to him. It’s also nice how easy it is talking to him after a short period of time. Usually, Soobin takes a while to express himself verbally, but somehow, the boy’s aura makes him feel safe and be open with him. 

At Soobin’s answer, Kai hums, face beaming. They must be really close. Soobin hopes to have friends like that in the future, too, he frowns internally.

“Maybe you can meet them as well,” Kai proposes hesitantly, his fingers seeming to be more interesting again as he starts playing with his rings. 

To be honest, Soobin is baffled at the boy’s unexpected suggestion, because they are merely strangers. Even though he is concerned about meeting new people, he does appreciate Kai’s proposal and doesn’t want to hurt him by rejecting it. As Soobin also obviously noticed his small interest in the cute boy next to him, he wants to use the chance and get to know him. As friends or more, he’ll wait and see which way the cat jumps.

“I would like to!” Soobin says happily, yet a little bit awkward, still not being fully good at expressing his emotions in front of somebody he isn’t close to. 

Kai’s eyes twinkle as he looks up into Soobim eyes again, “Cool, let’s exchange numbers then?”

Soobin nods and they save each of their numbers into the contacts. 

“I can text you later then and—“, Kai interrupts himself, looking at the scoreboard. “Oh, that’s my station now.”

Soobin follows his glance, seeing that he missed his own station, being immersed into the conversation with the boy. Fantastic, now he has to wait in the cold for the next tram, but anyways, it was honestly worth it. He just made a potential friend and is meeting new people soon, bettering his monoton life. 

“I’ll get off with you, I just missed my station,” Soobin laughs and they both alight from the tram. Just like that, Kai decides to wait with Soobin for the next tram for a few, sadly way too short for a full conversation, minutes. Both of them smiling as they wished each of them a goodbye, Kai promising to text Soobin the details about their collective meeting in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, smh this was shorter than ii have anticipated it to be jdjsjs  
> second, thanks for finishing the story and i hope you liked it! if you see anything i could improve on, i’d be happy to know~~


End file.
